casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3 (series 34)
|nextevent = Series 34, Episode 4 }}The third episode of series 34 is the 1141st episode of Casualty overall. It was directed by Fiona Walton and written by Debbie Owen. This episode features an appearance from Holby City character Jac Naylor, as well as the second on-screen use of the emergency department's trauma theatre. Plot As David prepares to leave for work, he answers a call from his ex-wife Rosalene and is shocked to hear that Ollie has gone missing. Elsewhere, Charlie drops Duffy off at Middleshill Grange, but she admits that him driving her around when she is perfectly capable to driving herself reminds her of her dementia. She decides to take the bus the next day, but Charlie suggests that she drives him to work instead. She agrees and claims that staying independent means "everything" to her. Once he leaves, she buzzes the front door, but she is greeted by a distressed male resident desperately trying to unlock it. In admin, after Ethan instructs Mason to treat and dress a dog bite wound, Dylan announces that the emergency department has managed to discharge 92% of patients without breaching the four-hour rule for two consecutive days, and encourages his staff to work hard to reach the "elusive" 95% target. He tasks Archie with working in cubicles, but she informs him that occupational health has cleared her to work and asserts that he does not need to treat her "with kid gloves"; he argues that cubicles is "every bit deserving" of her expertise. David rushes in and asks his colleagues to notify him if they spot Ollie. He assures Dylan that he will sort the situation out, but he suggests that it would undesirable for Ollie to turn up at the ED, announced or otherwise. At the care home, worker Lucie briefs Duffy on the entertainment the residents enjoy, but Duffy is troubled by the unhygienic state of the store cupboard. She is greeted by manager Sue Bainford, who apprises her of the residents' daily routine and suggests that she get to know them first and foremost. In cubicles, Rosa informs David that he has a visitor. He asks her if Ollie is alright, but he is unimpressed to find Rosalene waiting by triage. She explains that Ollie jumped out of the car five minutes from the judo club during an argument with her new partner Mark, and David is outraged to learn that Mark has started living under the same roof as his son. Once he arrives, David takes issue with Mark taking Rosalene home and prioritising work, but Mark claims that Ollie running away is "routine". In the care home's lounge, Duffy offers to help feed the residents, and Lucie tasks her with helping Maisie with her drink. Duffy tries to elevate her cup while she struggles, but she slaps her hand away, prompting Lucie to advise acting subtly. She begins to show signs of discomfort, but Duffy realises that she has wet herself. She goes to press the alarm, and Maisie collapses. Meanwhile, Dylan finds David trying to contact Ollie and suggests that he leave to find him if he is that concerned about his welfare. David is hesitant and fears that Ollie will eventually turn up at the department, but Dylan agrees to "lock him in the relatives room" and apprise Charlie of his absence. Back at the care home, Sue informs Duffy that their nurse is ill and suggests calling Maisie's GP, but Duffy asserts that they cannot rule out a fracture and decides to call for an ambulance. Sue is apprehensive, but Lucie insists that she will be fine on her own. Elsewhere in Holby, a frantic David struggles to navigate his way to Stokeville Community Centre. Back at the ED, Ethan reads a blog post about the hospital's cystic fibrosis trial and records the contact details of the principal investigator - Dr Juliet Chen. Mason calls him over to help him treat a patient named Marcus Bradley, and Ethan agrees to join him shortly. With Ollie nowhere to be seen, David tries to call his phone number, but he quickly finds him sitting on the wall of a bridge. David berates him for running away and ignoring his calls, but, when Ollie asserts that he is never there when he needs him, he assures him that he is there for him now. However, Dylan tries to call him, forcing David to answer the call and causing Ollie to believe that his father values his work more highly than him. Suddenly, Ollie slips and desperately pleads David not to let him fall into the river. When he loses his grip, David instructs Dylan to call for an ambulance and jumps in after his son. In cubicles, Ethan guides Mason through administering lignocaine to numb the area around Marcus' abscess, but he leaves them to help treat Maisie. Charlie asks Duffy what has happened, but she urges him to "get on". After Maisie lashes out at the team as they try to move her onto the HDC bed, Duffy suggests giving her some space. Once she indicates that she is comfortable by folding her arms, they manage to complete the handover. Meanwhile, David frantically tries to reach a drowning Ollie, but the latter is dragged under the surface by the raging current. David manages to grab onto an overhanging rope and dives to find his son. Back in HDC, Will tries to assess Maisie's injury, but she groans in pain and smacks his hand away. He asks Jade to gown her, and Sue claims that risperidone "takes the edge off", but both Jade and Duffy insist that they would not sedate her merely to put a gown on her. Will asks Sue how the care home typically administers Maisie pain relief, and Duffy is taken aback to hear that they lace her pudding with medication. As they leave Maisie to relax, Duffy requests to read her notes, and Sue obliges. Nearby, Mason draws up the lignocaine for Marcus' abscess, but Ethan steps aside to answer a call from Juliet Chen. Jacob finds Mason waiting restlessly for Ethan and encourages him to have patience. David drags an unconscious Ollie out of the river and calls for help. When he finds that he is not breathing, he begins resuscitating him. On the phone, Ethan explains to Dr Chen that Effie is "the right kind of candidate" for the CF trial, and her attitude inspired him to recommend her. Upon finishing the call, Will asks him for any ideas about administering Maisie pain relief, but Duffy approaches him with a suggestion. Ethan informs Mason that he needs to speak to Noel about getting some notes sent upstairs "as a matter of urgency" and instructs him not to do anything to Marcus until he returns. By the river, Iain and Ruby find a hysterical David performing CPR on Ollie. After shocking him and inserting a supraglottic, they manage to get an output. By reception, Duffy apologises to Charlie for shooing him away and explains that she likes working with people who do not know about her dementia. As he remarks about her having Maisie sussed, Will appears wielding a blanket and a baby doll. Concerned about Marcus potentially breaching, Mason asks Noel where Ethan went, and Noel jokingly suggests that he is "cutting it a bit fine with his amber patient". Mason finds Ethan leading a patient into resus, and he insists that his patient will have to wait. In resus 2, the paramedics hand Ollie over and praise David for his work; Charlie offers to find him some dry clothes. In cubicles, Mason tells Marcus that Ethan has been called in to an emergency and proceeds with the procedure. In HDC, Sue dismisses Duffy's idea to distract Maisie with the doll as "ridiculous", but Duffy explains that, although dementia "takes an awful lot", it often leaves basic instincts, such as maternal instinct. Sue asserts that Maisie is not a mother, but Duffy claims that her notes state that she was one for three days. The team is touched when Maisie accepts the doll and cradles it. Rosalene bursts into resus and demands to see Ollie. David tries to explain what happened, but she cuts him off and suggests that Ollie is worse off with him. In HDC, Sue apologises to Duffy for her being left in the lounge on her own and claims that she "caught them on a bad day", but Duffy assures her that it would have been a "normal" day in the ED. Will calls Duffy outside for a word, forcing her to leave Maisie. Sue reassures her, but Maisie throws the doll in a tantrum when she is reluctant to hold it. In resus, Rosalene insists to Ollie that he has to stop running away, but Charlie interrupts the conversation to keep him calm. Ollie expresses his delight with David remaining by his side, but he quickly recoils in pain. Dylan examines his chest and suggests that he may have a fractured sternum. In cubicles, Mason attempts to drain Marcus' abscess, but it explodes, covering him and the curtain in blood and pus. Jacob sees the aftermath and instructs Mason to wipe the abscess with swabs and apply pressure. Archie takes over, and Jacob suggests that Mason would benefit from watching her, but she instead recommends that he clean himself up. In resus, David speculates that Ollie is suffering from a cardiac tamponade, and Dylan confirms his suspicions, stating that it may have been caused by the CPR. Charlie informs Dylan that the trauma theatre is available, but David objects, asserting that a full thoracotomy is too dangerous for a 14-year-old to endure. Regardless, Dylan records Ollie's pulse as being barely palpable and insists on going ahead with the procedure. Meanwhile, Jade finds a grade 1 pressure sore on Maisie's heel, but Sue claims that the care home was already aware of it. However, when Duffy finds a grade 3 sore on her elbow, a horrified Sue leaves the room. Duffy confronts her outside and scolds her for "cutting corners" to the point where injuries such as Maisie's could go unnoticed. As Ollie is taken to the trauma theatre, Dylan makes a call demanding "her" to come to the ED immediately. In the staff room, Jacob confronts Archie for "embarrassing" Mason in front of a patient, but she asserts that he needs "thicker skin than that" if he insists on making mistakes, and "his mistakes are their mistakes". Jacob proclaims that "it doesn't happen" on his watch, but she explains that being a black F1 is harder than it should be, and they have to "give them more" because "they expect less" from them. Jacob encourages her to talk to him if anyone has been treating her unfairly so he can fight for her like he is fighting for Mason, but she argues that he needs to fight for himself. As Ethan enters the room, Jacob partially blames him for the error. Outside the trauma theatre, Dylan explains to Rosalene and Mark that surgery is the best option for Ollie, and Rosalene blames herself for his injuries. However, Jac Naylor storms into the scrub room and asserts that she does not respond well to "interdepartmental hissy-fits demanding her attention". He explains that they are operating on David Hide's son who has a worsening cardiac tamponade. She agrees to operate, but she promises to blame Dylan if she returns to her office to find that has eaten her flapjack. Elsewhere, Maisie returns from her X-ray, and she is delighted when Sue calls the doll "beautiful". As Rosalene and Mark wait for Ollie to come out of theatre, Rosa gives them cups of coffee and tells them that he is a "charming" boy. She hands David a cup, and he expresses his gratitude. In theatre, Jac makes an intercostal incision to expose the pericardial sac and instructs Dylan to apply suction to remove some of the blood clots. She inserts the pericardial drain and promises to update PICU when she speaks to them "again". Dylan is surprised by her dedication, but she claims that, due to his impoliteness, the cardiothoracic team called her to make sure he was not "some lunatic pretending to be an ED consultant". Satisfied with Ollie's blood pressure, she leaves Dylan to close him up and secure the drain. Dylan thanks her for her assistance, but she asserts that he was the assistant and leaves to catch a plane. Outside, she informs Ollie's family that he will be sent to PICU once he is ready to move, and all of his superficial injuries will heal on their own, including his fractured sternum. Rosa is confused, and David explains that, in a panic, he unintentionally fractured Ollie's sternum during CPR. He blames himself for the tamponade, but Mark assures him that, without CPR, Ollie would have died. After they leave, Rosa checks up on David, and he asserts that it is always "a disaster" when he and Ollie are together. She insists that his son needs him, but he maintains that he needs stability and normality. In a corridor, Sue explains to Duffy that, as she believed that Maisie is "content in her own little world", she had not been a priority, and she insists that she will pay more attention to the care home's more vulnerable residents; Duffy offers her assistance. In the staff room, David asserts that he is not who Ollie needs, but Rosa contends that his son adores him, and he does not need to be flawless. David maintains that he is not good for him, and Rosa scolds him for not heeding Ollie's cries for help. At reception, Mason explains to Ethan that Marcus was about to breach, but he states that he would rather explain a breach to Dylan than dissuade the patient from making a complaint. Mason apologises for his mistake, and Ethan assures him that he will make more mistakes in the future. Once Ethan leaves, Jacob presses Mason to accept help whenever it is offered. On PICU, David asks Mark why Ollie keeps on running away, and he claims that it is because he is not him. He explains that he moved in with Rosalene because she was scared and struggling to cope with the stress. David asks if she is "ill", and Mark asserts that, while she is not yet, "something's going to give". On their way out of the department, Duffy tells Charlie that she wants him to support her when she is unable to fight for herself. He urges her to let him do it properly; he needs to have the law on his side, and he does not want to waste their remaining time together on constantly establishing "who does what". She hugs him in delight, and he promises to take care of her. By Ollie's bedside, David offers to take care of him during his recovery, but Rosalene is apprehensive. However, Ollie wakes up and expresses his wish to live with his father permanently. Heartbroken, Rosalene walks away, but David encourages her to put herself first for once. She agrees but insists that it is only a temporary arrangement. Outside the room, David informs Rosa that Ollie will be living with him, and she is delighted. Cast * Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead * Cathy Shipton as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin * Jason Durr as David Hide * William Beck as Dylan Keogh * Victor Oshin as Mason Reede * Charles Venn as Jacob Masters * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy * Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Jack Nolan as Will Noble * Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia * Jacey Sallés as Rosa Cadenas * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Rosie Marcel as Jac Naylor * Harry Collett as Oliver Hide * Lorraine Pilkington as Rosalene Hide * Rebecca Johnson as Sue Bainford * Sarah Hoare as Lucie Bennett * Alex Avery as Mark Eaves * Margaret Jackman as Maisie Bowe Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar External links Category:Duffy's dementia storyline